In components with sliding surfaces, there is a large need for hard surfaces that have a run-in layer as their outer layer so that the sliding counterpart element is initially able to at least partially wear away the run-in layer and thus produce an adaptation to its own geometry.
It is known to use DLC layers as sliding layers and to cover them with a softer layer so that this softer layer functions as a run-in layer. In this connection, however, it is disadvantageous that it is necessary to change over to another layer material. This places higher demands on the coating system and the coating procedure that is to be carried out.
The object of the present invention, therefore, is to disclose a hard surface coating with a soft run-in layer, where the layer materials of the hard coating and of the soft run-in layer are essentially the same with regard to their chemical elements and concentration.